Episode 5 (Doki Doki)
'''The Spade From Splendorius '''is the 5th episode of season 1 in Glitter Force Doki Doki and the fifth episode overall. It is also the first part of the episode, which is a 2 part special. Summary While the girls are helping Mackenzie film a cooking segment, the villainous Bel transports them to the magical kingdom of Splendorius. Major Events *Mackenzie transforms into Glitter Spade is seen for the first time. *Mackenzie's manager is revealed to be her pixie partner Davi. *After the battle, girls go to Splendorius for the first time. Synopsis After she finsishes recording, the manager informs Mackenzie that her next schedule will be a cooking show at Maya's families resturant. The girls are surprised when they arrive to find Mackenzie at Maya's place and watch as Maya's father attempts to guide her at cooking omelet rice; with terrible results. She uses detergent to wash carrots, destroys a chopping board with a knife, and ruins several eggs. Furious, Maya's grandfather storms out of the kitchen and filming crew decide to give her a break and resume recording later. During break, Mackenzie confides her manager. She explains that she took this job to see what kind of person Maya really is. As this is going on, Maya, Rachel, and Clara chat about the events that took place and Maya and the others decide to help Mackenzie. They find her and Mackenzie's manager in front of the restaurant and offer her to help her, and with no other opstion - and from a desire to learn - she agrees. In this time they teach her the various elements to cooking and she is shown to learn very quickly. Meanwhile the trio of bad guys is in their hideout, complaining over their prior defeat. Bel decides to take the offense and entered the human world. During the recording, Mackenzie followed Maya's instructions and finally made an extra large version of the omelet rice dish. Everyone is surprised by how much better she did, along with how large it came out. But the girls try the dish and Maya's grandfather brings uo how cooking is about love. In this time, Mackenzie realizes that the three girls have now been gone and makes her feel a moment of sadness. It is then that the cameramen's heart is tainted and Ira used it to create a Distain. Sebastian evacuates everyone while Maya, Rachel, and Clara transformed and fought. But the Distain proves to be too strong and grows larger for each thing it eats. When it attempts to eat the omelet rice, Mackenzie suddenly gives an order to her manager and she transforms into Davi and turns into the Glitter Pad. Mackenzie used the Glitter Pad to become Glitter Spade. She quickly purified the Distain with Sparkle Flash and after that, Glitter Heart offered her hand in friendship. Glitter Spade slowly begins to consider it and just as she makes her decision, Bel suddenly appears. He opens another dimension and sucks the Glitter Force within it to send them elsewhere. As they arrive, they are immediatley confronted by a giant, scary figure in the distance and Mackenzie told them that it is King Mercenare and they are now in the former Splendorius. She confesses to having been the warrior who protected the kingdom. The pixies are seperated from the girls and make conversation as they hurriedly try to locate them. In this time Davi arrives and decides that as the oldest and more knowledgeable of this area, she should take charge. They decided to head for the palace hopimg they will meet up with the girls, and along the way she decides to bring up what caused the downfall of the kingdom, unaware of Mackenzie doing the same. Splendorious was a peaceful country ruled by a kind Queen and Glitter Spade was her protector. However one day, the three bad guys somehow got inside and took people's hearts, turning them into the Distain monsters. Glitter Spade and the Queen worked together to defend everyone, along with the other servants but all had failed. With the last of her strength, the queen tired to seal King Mercenare and turned him in stone but he still had power. By the time the war was over, Glitter Spade was the last person alive from Splendorious, along with the Queen. Desperatley the Queen sent the new pixies to seek out new Glitter Force warriors through a magic mirror. Marmo tried to capture her but Glitter Spade interfered and they tried to escape through the magic mirror, but Bel fired magic at them so that they had been trapped. The Queen stayed behind and told Glitter Spade to go ahead, but once she hesitated she forced her through and sent her to Earth. As she has no idea where the Queen is now, Mackenzie became an Idol in hopes of locating her, believing hwr to be somewhere on Earth as well. Seeing how much this means to her, Maya promises they will help her find the Queen. She points out that they still have a fair chance since the bad guys surely haven't yet. Suddenly the girls are attacked by hordes of Distain frogs and they make haste. They find a bridge and they are forced to jump over the broken path, which crumbles as Mackenzie has everyone go before her and she nearly falls off the cliff. Characters Glitter Force *Maya Aida / Glitter Heart *Rachel / Glitter Diamond *Clara Yotsuba / Glitter Clover *Mackenzie Mack / Glitter Spade Pixies *Kippie *Rory *Lance *Davi Villains *Ira *Marmo *Bel *King Mercenare *Distain Minor Characters *Sebastian *Maya's Father *Maya's Grandfather *Princess Marie Angelica (flashback) Trivia *Mackenzie's identity as Glitter Spade is revealed to the other girls. They had already suspected it. Category:Episodes (Doki Doki) Category:Season 1 (Doki Doki) Category:Glitter Force Doki Doki (series)